<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Morn by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007355">Beautiful Morn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>LOVE ASLAN, Or mostly centered around him??, Who Knows?, aw that would be just amazing, can anybody point me to a fanfic solely about him??, i'm really just loving him because he's a giant KITTY, like yeah wouldn't it be nice to see him be a dad, may continue, maybe not, not me, rumbling is like his big ol purr, to the four kiddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aslan just be chilling<br/>I just want to see him when he's NOT needed to save Narnia </p><p> </p><p>that's literally it. saw the second movie and got inspired and I love Aslan so-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful Morn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I love mornings.</em>
</p><p>The thought rang in his head along with a pleased shake of his full mane of gold surrounding his head. Sunlight reflected in his golden eyes, lighting them and the burbling river below the incline in a glorious sunrise glow.</p><p>The morning itself was warm.</p><p>Peaceful.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>Aslan inhaled deeply a breath of the quiet, sweet air, a blissful sigh before letting it rush out of his lungs just as quickly. His huge paws led him down to the cool water racing over the stones below the surface. Part of his lush mane dipped in the frigid liquid as he leant to lap at the tiny waves.</p><p>“Sweet,” He commented once he drew up, licking the water clinging to his chin. “So… what to do next…?”</p><p>Perhaps check on the young kings and queens? Lucy always loved a visit from him.</p><p>A rumble ripped from Aslan’s throat before he could catch it. Of course, he’d go visit Lucy. He’d never say it aloud to her, but her ear scratches were the undoubtedly the absolute best he’d ever received.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just wanted to see him enjoy himself is all</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>